ROBLOX - Life After Death
Chapter 1 : The Beginning Note: The story below was absolutely fictional, so don't take it seriously, also, if there was a cliche or grammar errors, feel free to edit them, just don't vandalize it please. ;-; So one day, i was trolling some ODers High School, as usual, however, one of an ODer drive a car into me, his car crashed then he leave the game, so i think he just rage quit, then my friends join me, their name are LemonBird03 and wortit, we have so much fun trolling the ODers, but then, one of those ODers started to scream that her screen was distorted, she then leave the game, after that, we all started to freak out, another player say that he see an eye, a red eye, he then leave the game like the first one, then the buildings started to fell off, they were unarchored, the entire map is falling into an unknown black pit, it's looks like a black hole, except blood are spread all over them, the blood is just free model blood that can be easily found on ROBLOX studio, so we think it's just some exploiter, we fell into it, then our screen became distorted, everyone says in the chat they say a monster, satan and etc, then i started to realize we all saw different things, mine was a dead robloxian made out of rock with red eyes, but most of the things we saw was obsessed with a devils or unknown entities, but then we all teleport into different game, it was named "Underworld"... Chapter 2 : Under the World I spawn with my friends and one random person which is afk, there was a 3 ways in front of us, i and wortit decided to investigate the first one, nothing is there, just a pile of gold which have no purpose of being there, we walk into it, it was a trap, we both fell into a lava, we died, then we all decide to investigate the second way, there is a puddle, Lemon walked into it, then it foamed up into his avatar, then the puddle pushed us off the way, suddenly, a bunch rocks fell in, causing the puddle to get crushed, it never moves again...the third way was empty, we walked in, a rock fell in like the previous one, we were trapped. Here is a conversation between us. Me : What the heck was that... LemonBird03 : idk, maybe some myth wannabe again. wortit : I have no words... We then tried to left the game, nothing works except the ROBLOX launcher, our screen was locked. Then something happens, the floor began to cracks, we are panicked as the floor cracks more and more, we fell into the void...we teleport to another game, this time the map called "Afterlife : The Judgement". Chapter 3 : The Judgement Me and my friends spawned in a different room, there is already player in the game, his name was "Anubis" His avatar was really strange, he have an items that don't even existed in the catalog, his avatar was covered in bandages which makes him looks like a mummy, he wear a dog mask and holding a stuff, he doesn't move or response at all, there was a some kind of weighing-machines in front of us, i touched it, the door opened, but only me can enter it, LemonBird03 do the same and enter the door with me, but for wortit, it was different, he did the same thing as we do, but the door did not opened for him, then a player named Anubis starts to respond for the first time. Anubis : Your actions was unjustified, you're not allowed to enter this door. Suddenly, his stuff starts to shine, it almost makes me blind, after the light disappeared, wortit was gone, he wasn't in the game anymore, i tried to reset my character, but the game doesn't give me the option to anymore...then a door appeared again in front of us, we entered it, the game automatically closed, everything was back to normal, except my friend wortit, he didn't online or response anymore... The End. Chapter 4 : The Meanings This chapter was optional, you can chose to read it or not, it's up to you. (Based on Chapter 1) So, i was going around the forums for more information, sadly, i don't seems to find anything, but i got some information about those creepy things, well, i don't know how to call them, but, here we go. Things that was obsessed with a devil or satan : All players who saw this thing was directly got teleport to "The Judgement" they was never seen again.. Unknown entities : The players who saw this got teleport to Underworld, so player named "Anubis" can judge their actions greed. and things. Others: The players who saw this was already met Anubis once and survived. they will just get disconnected from the game, nothing happens to them afterwards. So, that's all information i can gather, see you guys later.